


Pervert

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James watches Louisa shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the published date: I wrote this before anyone knew James' canon age.

James Cloudmill had many visitors to Fort Pinta. Most of them, to his delight, were girls. He liked to watch them undress through holes in the change-rooms down at the beach, and through the cameras that he’d secretly installed in the rooms of the inn. He knew that he could make a lot of money from selling the videos from the rooms, but he also liked the fact that he was the only one who would see this.

One night, the girl he liked finally decided to stay at the inn. She was almost falling asleep on her horse when she walked up to him to collect her money from cleaning out the stables.

“Hey Louisa, both you and your horse look pretty tired. You’re welcome to stay the night at the inn if you want. For a fee, of course,” said James.

“Of course,” said Louisa. She yawned. “I might just take you up on that offer. I need a shower too.” She handed him the coins, then dismounted and put her horse in the stable before walking over to the inn. “Later, short stuff.”

As soon as she’d disappeared into the inn, James went straight to his office and clicked onto the right screen showing the bathroom for room number 27. Then, he made sure the door was locked and returned to his seat, his palms sweaty. He wondered if she would have a nice body under those clothes. How she washed herself. Maybe she’d get a little horny in the shower and decide to masturbate. Or maybe, when she was in bed, she’d-

The bathroom door finally opened and Louisa walked in, carrying only the towel that had been left for her on the bed and a small bag of toiletries. James provided cheap toiletries for the guests, of course, but most of the girls brought their own. Louisa removed her glasses and James thought that they could bond over their mutual need for glasses, and then she pulled her top off and he forgot all about that. Her body was as gorgeous as he’d hoped, thin but built up slightly from horse-riding and helping out with various farm chores. He wondered what it would feel like to touch that body, and his cock stiffened at the thought. 

Louisa took her bra off next, and James moaned as Louisa cupped her breasts in her hands and stood in front of the mirror to jiggle them. And then she blushed and looked around before taking the rest of her clothes off. Maybe she was going to… but then she just stoof in front of the mirror and looked at her naked body. It was still enough for James to start masturbating, though.

Finally, though, Louisa stopped looking at herself and actually stepped into the shower. She was still blushing, though, and her nipples were hard and pointy. When she turned the water on, she bit her lip and looked around again, blushing. Then, she stepped out of the shower and locked the door. When she returned, she got under the water and ran her hands through her hair to wet it. James imagined that it wasn’t the only wet part of her.

Louisa washed her hair first, and then put conditioner in it. James was busy admiring the way her movements moved her breasts, his hand sliding along his shaft. Gods, she was hot. He barely even noticed her moving her hand down to her pussy until she moaned. And then that was all that he could see, her fingers rubbing her clit and her legs spreading as her finger slipped inside of her. James wished that it was him instead, or that he was there, and he moaned as he imagined it. 

She would be surprised when he walked into the bathroom. But then she’d be so grateful to him for helping her so much, and she’d repay his kindness. First he’d eat her out, teasing her until she was begging for his cock, and then he’d fuck her nice and slow. Her moans would be music to his ears. Maybe she’d even moan his name, like she was currently moaning Lisa’s. The way she shoved her fingers into herself as she came brought James over the edge, and he was left to clean come off the screen again. The screen-cleaning products were right next to the computer for just that purpose.

When Louisa finally left the shower, she walked around her room naked for a little while. James grinned. This would be a fun night.


End file.
